DameTsuna
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: Five years later, Leon has created a new bullet and Reborn wants to try it out on the 10th Boss! 27R shota Seme!Tsuna Unwilling!Uke!Reborn First kiss stealing! Cuteness! Ten year old!Reborn


**Title: **Dame-Tsuna  
**Theme: **#1, First  
**Author: crystalyaoi ****  
****Pairing: **TsunaxReborn  
**Warning: **First KHR fic, I have not yet finished the series, boyxboy!, slash!, shota!, kissing!**  
****Spoiler: None **  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Summary:** Five years later, Reborn, now ten, tries a new bullet on Tsuna, now twenty, with quite surprising results  
**A/N: **Made for RainbowTuna on Live Journal. The link will be on my profile!

Light brown eyes stared down upon the paper work laid on a large mahogany desk, almost aristocratic hands handling the papers delicately. However, this care was soon shed as the paper was clenched along into fists, a small whine coming from the twenty year old.  
"It's been five years and I'm _still_ not used to all this paperwork!" the man whined, before abandoning the papers in his hands and scrubbing his hair wildly. "It's just like homework! Why did I even take Literature back then?! I get enough practice with it now!" he continued, eyes shut tight in frustration.

"Heh, you'll never learn, Dame-Tsuna."  
"Eh?" the man murmured, opening his eyes, only to come face to face with a smirking ten year old, his face paling in surprise. "HIIIII! Reborn!" he exclaimed, falling back and out of his large chair, his head smacking against the carpeted ground. "I-itai..." Weakly, he lifted a hand and set it onto the edge of the desk, his left eye twitching as he peered over the edge at the lounging ten year old, who was looking at him over his shoulder, his legs swinging gently, deep black eyes sparked with mischeif. "Do you always have to surpise me like that?" he groaned, standing and rubbing the back of his head.  
A smirk formed on the child's lips, a green gecko crawling down to his shoulder as he did.  
"Of course, Dame-Tsuna. It's been my job since you were fifteen." he said, his tone light, making Tsuna sigh and hang his head.  
"Of course. How could I have thought otherwise...?"

The ten year old smirked again as he hopped off the desk and straightened the lapels of his suit, his fedora hat still in place. The man, Sawada Tsunayoshi(Tsuna, or Tuna for short, though the latter usually made him start yelling in embarrassment), looked to the child, who came up to his thigh. Though, the height difference never seemed to faze the other. As it had always been. To the boy, he would always be inferior. Always be, Dame-Tsuna. Although...

He watched as the child seemed to forget he was there entirely, letting a young hand lift to take his gecko and murmur a few words to it. Through the years, Tsuna had come to accept what the other called him as a sign of affection, the kind that was supposed to push him to be the best he could be. He smiled slightly at that thought.  
"Reborn, can I ask why you're here? I thought you were out on another mission with Bianchi." he questioned lightly, making the deep black gaze meet his own again.  
"Can't I come to see how the Vongola Boss is doing?" the child, Reborn, questioned, almost innocently, making Tsuna's brows furrow.  
'I can't help but feel wary...' he thought, though he tried to smile.  
"I... I guess so..."

"Then again..." Tsuna froze with those words, his eyes trailing down to Reborn's hand as he pulled out his gun. "When have I ever come to see you with no reason, Dame-Tsuna?" he finished, the fedora blocking the other's eyes.

"Re-reborn?!" he stuttered, out, his eyes darting between the gun and the other's shadowed face. "Wh-what are you-"  
"Surprisingly, Leon made a new bullet, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn cut in, making Tsuna's eyes widen more, if that was even possible. "And I've been aching to see what it does for weeks." Reborn pulled out a pink bullet, letting the light dance upon the vibrant color. Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed again. A pink bullet? Why kind of purpose could it hold.

"U-um... A-are you sure you want to try it on me, Reborn?" he questioned, his throat suddenly dry as the ten year old loaded his gun.  
"Hum... let me think about that..." Reborn murmured, tapping the tip of the gun against his chin, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. Tsuna glanced behind him at the windows, before looking back to Reborn. Perhaps, if he was quick, he could get away from the Hitman's intentions for a little longer. Perhaps- "Yes." with that, the sound of a gun shot was heard, and the Tenth Vongola was sent onto his back by the momentum, his eyes wide, pupils contracted, mouth wide open.  
'Ah... how long has it been since he's done this?' he thought, before his sense was clouded and the new bullet took affect.

**  
****Reborn**

Reborn stared at the still body for a moment, an eyebrow raised, before he looked down the barrel of the gun.  
"Ara? Could I have fired a real one?" he mused, his black eyes holding amusement. Of course he couldn't have. He had made sure that was the only bullet in the gun. It might have been a form of bullet that made it seem as if Dame-Tsuna was dead, a very good bullet indeed, except for the fact that blood wasn't spilled.

However, this theory was shattered at the small, though clear sound of a flame appearing, the gentle woosh gaining the ten year old's attention. Looking back up, he stared at the color of the flame.  
'Pinku...' he thought, smirking slightly. 'It suits you, Tsuna.' he commented inwardly, storing away this information for later. Perhaps he could get Haru to dress Tsuna in something pink...

His thoughts on humiliating Tsuna were broken as a gentle chuckle touched his ears, forcing him to bring his eyes back into focus. There Tsuna sat, his eyes, the pupils dialated and tinted a gentle pink, holding a gentle mirth, his index finger covering his lips. His whole demeaner, as usual, changed with the bullet, and his body seemed lax.  
"Ara ara, Reborn-chan, you're so cute when you act like that." he chuckled gently, making Reborn's eyes narrow slightly.  
'So this Tsuna is carefree and... Cute?' he questioned himself, blinking. Did the other just call him... Cute? And having the gall to add 'chan'? Instantly, slight annoyance touched the ten year old.  
"Tch. Dame-Tsuna. You sound like a girl." he scoffed. "I am handsome, not cute." he clarified, only for an anger vein to appear on his head as the other laughed gently.  
"Kawaii!" Tsuna laughed gently, looking to a slightly ticked off Reborn with twinkling eyes. "Kawaii, Reborn-chan!"

"I'm not." the boy argued, having taken a breath and keepen his calm. "You can ask Bianchi, and she'll tell you I'm handsome." abruptly, the laughter stopped, making Reborn raise an eyebrow curiously.  
"Tsk... Bianchi-san..." Tsuna muttered, loud enough so that Reborn could hear.  
'Is that hostility I'm hearing, Tsuna?' Reborn thought. 'What is this pink bullet doing, Tsuna?' The boy watched as Tsuna suddenly stood, his pink eyes staring at the floor. But, quite suddenly, they were trained on him, oddly peircing, making Reborn put up his barriers automatically. "It's... disgusting, the way she latches onto you, Reborn-chan. The way she holds you, nuzzles you..." he muttered darkly, his teeth clenching slightly. "It's revolting."

By now, Reborn couldn't help the twinge of worry at this new Tsuna as the taller approached him, his own body tense, ready for a fight. But by the sounds of it, he wasn't looking for a fight with him.  
"Che. It makes me sick. When will she see that it's useless?" the other continued, his eyes having closed, a smile curving the other's lips. "The touching, the coddling. Even if he just sits there, takes it..." he was talking to himself now, perhaps he had forgotten Reborn was there. Reborn watched with inquisitive eyes as the other grew ever closer. Perhaps the bullet made Tsuna go insane? If so, that would be a problem. "What a fool, Bianchi-san. It's moronic how she thinks she's going to succeed. That she already has." suddenly, Reborn was eyelevel with the other. "Because..." Reborn went utterly still as, quite suddenly, he was pulled into a hold. Dame-Tsuna's hold. "You're **mine**." the words seemed to resonate in Reborn's mind, making his heart stop beating for a moment. "Ne, Reborn-chan?" his tone was sweet, though there was an undertone of... something.

Reborn stared down at the floor as he was held in the man's arms, devoid of emotion, before he smirked and pushed the other away, which was an easy feat.  
"Obviously, you've gone insane, Dame-Tsuna." he smirked, staring at the shocked man. "I don't belong to anyone, and I am quite sure that we both are straight." he said smugly, ignoring the slightly faster beat of his heart. It was nothing. Simply adrenaline coursing through his veins and picking up his heart rate as a result. Nothing more. The smirk transformed into a frown as the other quickl regained himself and was smirking at him. What did the other have to smirk about.

"That's so cute how you think that, Reborn-chan."  
"Don't call me that. Only Haru, Kyoko, and Mama are allowed to call me that, Dame-Tsuna." he reprimanded coldly. "And I don't think that. I _know_."  
"Heh..." Tsuna chuckled, before, suddenly, Reborn found himself pressed to the carpetted floor, his eyes wide in surprise as Tsuna smirked down at him. "We'll see about that, Re-born-chan~" he sang out, his eyes half lidded, his light pink eyes taking on a darker tone.

"Dame-Tsuna. What are you-"  
"How about I start with taking your first kiss, eh, Reborn-chan?" Reborn's eyes widened at that. His first... His eyes narrowed.  
"Don't even try, Dame-Tsuna." he growled, earning a chuckle. It was true, he had never kissed before, no matter what Bianchi implied, he wouldn't kiss her in a million years. After all, he had no interest in the woman. However, that did not mean he wanted his idiot pupil to take it. Quickly, he raised an arm, his hand forming into a fist-only to be frozen as lips-warm, soft, unfamiliar, new-touched his. The contact was soft, gentle, not overbearing as Bianchi's had been on his cheeks.

After ten seconds, a blush slowly formed on Reborn's cheeks, his eyes wide with shock, his fist useless, suspended in mid-air.  
'N-nani?' he thought, his brain shutting down momentarily, his cool demeanor evaporating. 'D-dame-Tsuna... He...' the other, he vaguely registered, tasted of mint. Perhaps he had had some gum an hour ago. Spearmint, Reborn recalled, being the other's favorite.

The boy was completely disabled, his head light with his first contact of lips. Soon, he found a tongue in his mouth, coaxing his own to play, searching the walls of his small cavern, heightening the taste of spearmint and something he couldn't pin point. It was strange, he mused, the floating, detatched feeling he had as he started to kiss back as instinct, his cheeks darkening. They darkened further when a sound, weak, breathy, entered Tsuna's mouth. A moan, small, tentative, left his vocal chords, and made Tsuna smile into the kiss.

'D-dame... Tsuna...' Reborn thought at the smile, before gasping for breath as the other detatched from his kiss plump lips. Reborn's breathing was heavy from the surprisingly strenuous task of kissing, his eyes, once they had opening, stopping at half mast, the color glazed to obsidian, almost dull as he stared up at the coyly smiling Tsuna.

He watched as he raised a hand and let his thumb touch his lip, a tongue-that same tongue that had been in his mouth, roving, touching, probing, caressing-darting out to lick his lips.  
"Fuun(A/N: He's not saying 'fun' the u is drawn out like in 'you')... Strawberries." he teased, making Reborn snap out of his daze.

Soon, Reborn was stomping out of Tsuna's office, eyes ablaze with anger and annoyance never seen on the boy's face before.  
"Pervert-Tsuna!!!!!" he exclaimed, his cheeks dark as he left an unconcious Tsuna in his office, no doubt a large lump developing on his pedophile, pervert, moronic head.

'Damn him... Stealing my first kiss... Having the gall to say that after it...' he growled inwardly, touching his lips, eyes feirce, tsking as his stomach filled with butterflies. "Dame-Tsuna..."

~Le FIN~


End file.
